


Learning not to Trust Sweet Words and Sweeter Drinks

by youngjae_enthusiast



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, I named him Junyeong because i felt like it, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seungcheol is NOT the one raping Jihoon, it wasn't supposed to be this dark i promise, it's about jihoon, jihoon suffers, just FYI, not because there is anyone with that name who would do this, the OC is NOT inspired by anyone, this is so fucking dark, this isn't actually about them either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjae_enthusiast/pseuds/youngjae_enthusiast
Summary: Jihoon wants to get shitfaced, and probably laid. He get's both, but not in the way he wanted.THIS IS DARK I'M SO SORRY





	Learning not to Trust Sweet Words and Sweeter Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit. you might not have expected me to jump into something like this. i didn't either. i thought about not posting this, but i figured that since i wrote it, anyone who wants to read something really dark is welcome to.  
> i didn't proofread it all, just in sections, so there might be some mistakes. i'm sorry for this one.
> 
> GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE IN THIS ONE PROCEED WITH CATION.

As a rule, Jihoon tended to stay away from drinking. He didn’t hate the feeling of being drunk, but he hated the potential he had to fuck things up while drunk.

 

However few things mattered to him at the moment. He’d gotten fired from his job. His only steady source of income, gone. He didn’t need the boss telling him those nice things about how he ‘was a great employe really, but they unfortunately needed to cut down on staff.’ He knew that he wasn’t the best at the job, but he needed it. He barely got by with it, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like without it.

 

Letting out a miserable sigh, he flagged the bartender down. He was planning on drinking away his problems for the night. Perhaps even score a hot one-night stand. He hadn’t gotten laid in for-fucking-ever, he’d been too busy with this job of his, but now that it was gone, well, call him petty, but he was looking to get laid simply because he now could.

 

He ordered a couple of strong drinks, aiming to get shitfaced as fast as he could. The bartender barely raised an eyebrow at this, she was used to it.

 

He didn’t stop throwing the drinks back until he felt the room start to spin a bit. He slowed down a little, and tried to think about why he was here in the first place. Deeming himself still angry, he threw another one back.

 

Now, his thoughts all nice and muddled, mood lifted, he finally scanned the room for a potential prey. While he searched, he didn’t notice someone settling down right next to him. He did feel the tap at his shoulder though, it just took him a while to realize that it meant that he needed to turn around.

 

He was faced with what he thought was a pretty attractive face, but who knew really. He had some difficulties hearing what the man said, and had to ask for him to repeat.

 

The man chuckled, “ _ I said;  _ Do you come here often? I’ve never seen you around before.”

 

Jihoon lightly shook his head, feeling a bit out of it. “I never really go out, but today is an exception.” he said, hopefully pronouncing everything well enough for the other to understand.

 

“I see,” the man said, apparently understanding. “That explains why I don’t remember such a pretty face, I would’ve been disappointed in myself if I’d forgotten it, really.” he hummed flirtingly.

 

It took Jihoon a couple of seconds. “Are you… Flirting with me?” he squinted.

 

At this, the man let out a loud laugh, revealing a set of perfect, white teeth, and a charming eye smile. “However did you figure that one out?”

 

“I have my talents.” Jihoon answered, the joke going straight by him at this point.

 

The other man grinned. “I can see that. I’m Junyeong, by the way.” he stuck a hand out for Jihoon to grab.

 

Jihoon took it, introducing himself as well. Or trying to. He hoped he got his point through at the very least.

 

“Normally I’d ask you if I could buy you a drink, but…” Junyeong implied, gesturing towards the number of empty glasses beside Jihoon.

 

Jihoon made an offended noise. “Buy me a drink, hell buy me two. I don’t mind that I’ve already drunk a bit.”

 

The other let out a small laugh, signalling the bartender to come take his order.

“I’ll have a whisky, and what would you like, Jihoon?” he asked.

 

Jihoon just waved his hand dismissively. “Get whatever, at this point I probably won’t even be able to taste it.”

 

Smiling, he ordered a mixed drink for the smaller.

 

When they got the order, Junyeong proceeded to move a little closer to Jihoon, aiming to make the conversation a bit more private. “So, Jihoon.” he started, “What’s the occasion? Why are you here tonight?”

 

Jihoon groaned at the thought. “No, don’t talk about that. I just wanna get drunk.” he sighed.

 

A bit surprised, the other raised an eyebrow, but relented. “Alright then.”

 

Junyeong tilted his head to the side. “I wasn’t kidding before you know, you do have a pretty face.” he noted. “In fact, all of you is quite pretty.” he scanned Jihoon up and down. Leaning forward a bit more, he slid a hand along the polished bar to eventually stop in front of the other’s drink, all while he continued to sweet talk him.

 

“I was intrigued from the moment I saw you, you know.” he hummed. “You looked pretty, but I’m curious if the noises that come out of that mouth are as pretty.” At this point his face was close enough to Jihoon’s to feel the other’s breath across his face. Quickly slipping the pill he’d kept in his hand into Jihoon’s drink, he leaned in even more.

 

“I really wonder how you’d look under me.” he murmured.

 

At that, Jihoon felt his blood rush south, and felt his mouth go dry. He blinked, more than a little turned on by the other’s smooth talk. He leaned back a little, deciding to play hard to get. 

“And why should I let you?” he drawled, sipping on his drink, completely missing the other’s smirk.

 

“Why, I won’t make you,” Junyeong said, “but you would be missing out, I think. I’d take good care of you, Jihoon.” he murmured, lowering his voice a bit to lure the other in, letting out yet another discreet smile as Jihoon continued to drink the mixture.

 

Jihoon smirked at the other, feeling a bit daring. “I suppose you make a good argument.” he mused. “Assuming I’d agree, where would we go?”

 

Junyeong smiled sweetly at the other. “Anywhere. Everywhere. My penthouse, you home, my car, outside. Anywhere you want it.”

 

Feeling a bit hot at the suggestions, he quickly finished his drink, feeling a bit more drunk than he’d expected. “Hmmm… Alright.” he affirmed, “Let me just go to the bathroom real quick, and I’ll be with you.” he said, tracing a hand along Junyeong’s arm before getting up and stumbling away towards the toilets.

 

He wasn’t dumb. He knew his drink had been tampered with, he wouldn’t feel this dizzy if it hadn’t been. The problem was, he didn’t have anywhere to go, or anyone to call. He didn’t have any friends around who would come get his drunk ass, and the ones who would lived a good two hours away.

 

He couldn’t sneak out of the bar, the man would see him right as he left the bathroom. And even if he managed to get out, he wouldn’t have anywhere to go. His apartment wasn’t super far, but a ten minute walk was probably too much for whatever the man had put into his drink. He’d probably collapse on the street, which could be worse considering the part of town he lived in. 

 

He was about to call the cops when he heard the bathroom door open. Assuming it was the man, he shut his eyes, trying to fight against falling unconscious. There was a call of his name, but he couldn’t answer. His lips wouldn’t cooperate. The voice seemed to continue talking, but he couldn’t make out the words, he could only hope that the bathroom stall doors were strong enough to withstand someone else trying to open them.

 

Everything seemed to play in slow motion, or maybe it sped up. He couldn’t tell. It was more like it paused for a while before it jumped back in, like a broken cd. Suddenly the door opened, he might have forgotten to lock it, he wasn’t sure. He could only watch as the man smirked, walking up to him. He barely felt himself being heaved up, he could only tell that he was by the way the world tilted. He tried to tell the other to let go of him, but it probably didn’t make any sense, probably didn’t even come out of his mouth in the first place.

 

Apparently the man didn’t get many weird looks from the other customers for carrying someone out. He didn’t get stopped at least, and Jihoon really couldn’t do much but groan. He was seriously fucked. The man hailed a cab, making Jihoon wonder if the other even had a car like he’d suggested earlier. 

  
  


Jihoon mumbled the word no every other second, trying to get the taxi driver to realize what was going on. Junyeong however, kept rubbing his back, telling him that he could throw up once they got “home”. The fact that Jihoon could potentially throw up any minute was apparently the driver’s biggest priority, and they quickly arrived at the man’s place.

 

Under any other circumstances, Jihoon would be impressed at how fancy the apartment was. Right now he was terrified. He was stuck, unable to move, with no one who cared, in a stranger’s home. He’d been set down on a couch near the entrance, and he tried to pitifully crawl towards the door. Junyeong laughed at him before harshly grabbing his hips, pulling him up and leading him towards the bedroom. 

 

Being shoved down on a mattress like this, unable to defend himself was terrifying. He was probably crying by now, but he couldn’t tell. He tried to move his useless limbs, but they wouldn’t listen to him, and he could only helplessly squirm around, trying to somehow get away.

 

Junyeong had begun to preach about how pretty he was again, and unlike before, now it disgusted Jihoon, making him want to throw up. He briefly considered actually throwing up on the man, but what he was about to experience was probably bad enough without adding extra punishment for himself.

 

When the man got on top of Jihoon, it was like a switch was clicked, and he started to scream and flail, despite how drugged he was. At first Junyeong found it amusing, and even arousing, but soon he grew tired of it, and smacked Jihoon harshly on the head. 

 

The smaller fell still, stunned and disoriented. He felt his pants being pulled of, and his shirt being ripped, but he couldn’t do anything about it. The man started grinding against him, and Jihoon felt nauseous. He wanted the man’s hands of, he wanted to be sober enough to put up a fight, he wanted to reprimand himself for falling for sweet words and sweeter drinks, but he couldn’t do anything. 

 

Suddenly someone started banging on the front door. Junyeong paused in his groping, giving Jihoon some hope, he mustered up all of his strength, and punched the man in the nose. 

 

Junyeong’s hands immediately went to his face, falling backwards on the bed, giving Jihoon some room to escape. He quickly rolled over onto the floor, landing with a bang before proceeding to half crawl, half run towards the front door. He didn’t even get halfway before Junyeong was on him again, smashing his head into the side of a table. Jihoon couldn’t feel anything, he just fell into a heap onto the floor, unable to move. 

 

The banging on the door hadn’t stopped, and even seemed to be increasing. Jihoon felt himself being dragged back into the bedroom, he also felt something being stuffed into his mouth before the man angrily stomped of, presumably to answer the door. 

  
  


Jihoon had tried, really. He did his best, but it wasn’t enough, and now he couldn’t fight the drugs anymore. His head was swimming from being smashed into a table, and he couldn’t move his legs no matter how much he wanted to. He accepted the fact that he would be raped and probably killed tonight.

 

Junyeong was pissed. He’d finally had the younger underneath him, when someone started to bang at his door. He quickly checked that his nose wasn’t bleeding before angrily ripping the door open.

 

“What the fuck do you want?!” he snarled, seeing who it was. 

 

Staring back at him was his neighbor, Seungcheol. A man in his mid-twenties, looking like Satan’s son. 

 

Seungcheol tried to force his way in, only to be roughly shoved back. He fixed Junyeong with a feral stare. “Get the fuck out of my way before I call the cops.” he growled.

 

Junyeong glared at him. “This is my house! You’re not allowed to enter it without permission, and if you try again, I’ll be the one calling the cops!” he spat.

 

“I heard screaming, and I need to make sure everything is fine.” Seungcheol stated firmly after a long, intense glare.

 

Junyeong sputtered, “Of course everything is fine! You must’ve imagined the screaming, boy. Nothing’s going on in here, thank you and goodnight!” he hissed, slamming the door in Seungcheol’s face. He was met with more banging on the door, but he ignored it, thinking that it wasn’t that big of a deal, and that Seungcheol would tire soon.

 

When he got back into his bedroom, he was pleased to see Jihoon almost completely unaware, a dazed look on his pretty face, eyes blinking slowly. He lifted the boy up, putting him back down on the bed. He stripped the remaining of Jihoon’s clothes off. He studied him for a moment, dragging his hands down his body.

 

Normally, he’d want to take pictures, but he didn’t feel up to it after dealing with his nosy neighbor.

 

He deemed the boy gone enough to remove the gag without any fear of him screaming. Sure enough, Jihoon didn’t react to his mouth being free. Junyeong smirked before smearing his finger’s with Jihoon’s saliva, lifting the younger’s leg up to reach his hole. He roughly pressed the fingers in, making the other whimper quietly. 

 

He’d been right, the sounds that the younger made were exquisite. He flipped Jihoon over onto his stomach to continue spreading him open, when the banging on the door got stronger. He heard a loud bang, before the knocking stopped and he heard rushed footsteps. 

 

There’s no way Seungcheol just… Broke down the door. Right?

 

Junyeong quickly covered Jihoon with the blanket, turning his head away from the door. Just in time it seemed. Seungcheol burst in, eyes filled with rage. 

 

“What the fuck have you done to this guy?” he demanded, advancing on him.

 

Junyeong got of the bed, walking right up to the other. “You think I did something to him?” he countered, “He’s someone I picked up at the bar, the ‘screaming’ you heard, was probably his screams of pleasure.” he sneered.

 

Seungcheol didn’t even flinch. “Yeah? And how do you explain the torn clothes, the fallen chair in your hallway, and the way that he’s not waking up even while I stand here shouting at you?!” he stated.

 

“I fucked the consciousness out of the guy.” he growled, getting up in Seungcheol’s face. “Now, I give you one more chance to leave my fucking house, before I call the cops.”

 

Seungcheol smirked bitterly. “Oh, the cops are on their way. They’re coming for you.” he said, before knocking the guy straight out. 

 

Breathing heavily, he cradled his fist in his other hand. He never knew how much it hurt, punching others. He quickly shook it of, making his way over to the guy on the bed.

 

He wasn’t prepared for the guy’s eyes being open. He quickly realized how glazed over they were though, and the way they didn’t seem to react to him waving a hand in front of the guy’s face. He sighed, readying himself for whatever lay underneath the covers. Surprisingly, there wasn’t anything to gruesome. Some bruises on his hips and various places, but no blood or actual wounds.

 

Seungcheol decided to turn him over onto his back to see if there were any more injuries. Not finding any, he wrapped the blanket around the guy before gently picking him up, heading towards his own apartment. The jostling made the other groan slightly, and he closed his eyes painfully for a second. When he opened them they weren’t any more clear than a minute ago, and Seungcheol kept walking.

 

He didn’t actually break open the door, but he had used a crowbar and various tools to try and get it open. It had worked, fortunately, since he didn’t want to just wait around until the cops came around. They seemed to have a lot to do, and it’d probably take them some time yet to come. 

 

Once he’d made it into his own apartment, he set the boy down onto the couch. He paused, considering what to do, before deciding that the guy would probably appreciate having clothes on once he came to. He went for his closet, trying to pick out the smallest and most comfortable clothes he had. He didn’t know how young the guy was, but he sure was small.

 

Dressing him wasn’t too much trouble, since he didn’t fight him. Once he was done, he settled down next to him, unsure if it was ok to touch him or not. Seeing the boy shiver, he decided that fuck it, he’d deal with the consequences later. 

 

He pulled the boy close, and draped one of his own blankets over them both. Then he sighed, thinking about what the poor guy probably had to go though. He shook his head, shaking those thoughts away until later. For now, all he could do was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry. It's late, my mind ran haywire, and i felt like writing something super dark. it was supposed to be jihoon getting drugged and seungcheol to the rescue, telling him to get a grip and not trust strangers, but it turned a lot darker and it got a lot further. I'm rly sorry for this one guys


End file.
